SessRin
SessRin is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin. Their Relationship InuYasha The True Owner of the Great Sword! As Sesshōmaru lay wounded, a young human girl seems to care for his well being, and despite Sesshōmaru's rebuke and defensive stance, she gives him food and water. He tells her to mind her own business and that he doesn't eat human food, but nevertheless, continues to bring him food the following day. When she later brought food she foraged in the forest, Rin's visible injuries sparked Sesshōmaru’s curiosity, and he asked her about them. This brought about a beaming smile on Rin's bruised face. Sesshōmaru scoffed at her, silently wondering what had made her suddenly so happy.he returns to Sesshōmaru with the fish she took from the river. He retains his cool and distant demeanor, emphasizes that he does not need anything from her. However, he asks about the bruises on her face. Rin doesn't speak a word, but she rejoices at this sign of a small bit of interest, smiling brightly. Rin is later seen happily skipping in her village, she discovered a thief going through her food. She was shocked and remained in the doorway, frightened by the man. When the man realized she was there, they could hear the sounds of the Wolf-Demon tribe attacking the village and searching for the thief. Whilst the thief ran off, Rin realized that she had to get away from the village. She ran into the forest, hoping to escape with her life. However, the wolves gave chase to her and she was soon overcome and killed by them. Her last thoughts were of Sesshōmaru. Elsewhere, Sesshōmaru had been rejoined by his traveling companions Jaken and a two-headed dragon. He picks up the scent of blood and discovered Rin's corpse in passing. Her death did not interest him and he had planned to continue on his way, but he recalled the girl's smile from earlier, which made him pause.2 He unsheathed Tenseiga and it began to pulsate, allowing him to see the messengers from the other world surrounding her corpse. To satisfy his sudden curiosity, he tests his sword Tenseiga and he slew the messengers. Once he had, Sesshōmaru knelt down by her side and was satisfied when she opened her eyes. Feeling his task complete, he stood back up and continued on his way, ignoring the questions from Jaken. Rin followed him, and became a part of his entourage from then on. She regained the ability to talk when she was revived, so she spoke very often to Jaken, the two-headed dragon whom she named A-Un,6 and to Sesshōmaru as well. Kaijinbo's Evil Sword Coming out of the shadows are Rin and Jaken. After discovering the head, they ask who did it. Sesshōmaru said it was Inuyasha. He simply picks up the head, scaring Rin (though she might have faking it). Examining the fangs, Sesshōmaru can smell Tessaiga, which the fang broke it. He states that he's going to take the head somewhere. He orders Rin to stop screaming. She immediately obeys him and they follows him. Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin Meanwhile, Kagura seeks out Sesshōmaru (who is resting with his companions Rin and Jaken) and informs him of Tokijin's location and the destruction of Kaijinbo, which she covertly observed. Inuyasha's Soul, Devoured Sesshōmaru, Jaken and Rin walk through the forest. A voice welcomes Sesshōmaru, and says he expects Sesshōmaru has come to talk about the swords. The Demon's True Nature Sesshōmaru returns to Jaken and Rin. Naraku's Barrier - Kagura's Decision It's night time in the feudal era, where we see Sesshōmaru and his group. Rin notices in the sky that the moon is just about to disappear and quickly sees a shooting star. She closes her eyes and wishes that she can stay with Sesshōmaru forever, suddenly just when she is making her wish Sesshōmaru calls to her and tells her not to fall behind and quickly she resumes following the group. Sesshōmaru feels something strange is happening and notices that A-Un seems to notice it as well as he has become rather restless. The Plot of the Panther Devas Jaken and Rin are fishing, Sesshōmaru is seen sitting down and watching them rather than wandering around as he normally does during their meal-times. Jaken's Plan To Steal The Tetsusaiga Elsewhere, Rin has become hungry and Sesshōmaru instructs her to find food; she complies happily. To ensure her safety, Jaken and A-Unare sent with her. Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin Jaken rushes to Sesshomaru's side to tell him Rinwas abducted. One of Naraku's puppets appears and tells him that if he does not wish to see Rin harmed. he will do as he says and kill Inuyasha. Sesshomaru simply ignores him, and passes through Naraku's barrier in pursuit of the villain. Vanishing Point; Naraku Disappears To Inuyasha's confusion, Sesshomaru goes after Rin instead of pursuing Naraku, despite Rin being a human. Rin is kept in a nearby house, but she and Kohaku gets outside at Naraku's command. Kohaku resist his orders long enough for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to intervene. Sesshomaru, loath to follow Naraku's plan, let the boy go. Kohaku is then taken by Kagura, while Rin rejoins Sesshomaru. Rin woke up in time to see Kohaku escape with Kagura. She was pleased by the sight of Sesshōmaru, and when he set off, Rin bade a cheerful farewell to Kagome before following him. Jaken Falls Ill Sesshōmaru and his companions are walking in the forest when Rin requests to leave to find food. She leaves and Jaken is forced to oversee her actions. During Rin's search for food, a cluster Saimyōshō disguised as large handed monster attacks her. Sesshōmaru instantly comes to the aid of Rin, who had been snatched by the monster. When the Saimyōshō disperse, Jaken uses his staff of two heads to control and destroy them. Sesshomaru and Koga: A Dangerous Encounter Koga's two traveling companions, Hakkaku and Ginta, come upon Jaken and Rin while looking for fish in a river. Rin recognizes them and the wolves accompanying them as the ones who had attacked her earlier in the series. When Sesshōmaru arrives the wolf demons at first enquire as to who he is, but when they feel his powerful demonic aura, and his overall intimidating demeanor, they flee. Inuyasha Shows His Tears For The First Time Sesshōmaru is then seen rejoining Rin and Jaken with his dragon, A-Un, and telling them that he has located Kohaku. The Big Clash: Banryu versus the Wind Scar The scene fades to Sesshōmaru walking alone, having followed Kohaku's scent since he knows the boy is one of Naraku's servants. The air around him is filled with sparks as the barrier tries to purify him, and even though he acts as if he's unaffected by it, inwardly he admits he can't get much closer to the mountain. He isn't overly bothered by this, due to the fact that Kohaku's scent comes to a dead-end anyway. He turns and heads back to Rin and Jaken. The scene changes back to Rin and Jaken, where Rin wonders aloud why Sesshōmaru hasn't come back yet and Jaken lies on the ground in his misery. The scene changes back to the mountain where Jaken grovels and begs the returning Sesshōmaru for forgiveness for losing track of Rin. As Sesshōmaru steps forward, Jaken thinks he means to go after Rin and stops him, warning that if he goes any further, he'll be purified by the barrier. Sesshōmaru tells him to shut up and turn around. He does so and sees a cheerful Rin coming back. Right after she greets him, Sesshōmaru asks her if she met Kohaku inside the barrier. Surprised by his deduction, she pauses. Jaken advises her to tell the truth because she cannot fool Lord Sesshōmaru's nose. She wonders if Sesshōmaru really is planning on killing Kohaku. (Rin doesn't realize Sesshōmaru is just tracking Kohaku in order to get to Naraku; she believes he is pursuing Kohaku for what he (almost) did to her in Episode 81.) Hoping to convince him not to, she tells Sesshōmaru and Jaken that Kohaku saved her from the demons in the cave. Hearing that there are demons in the cave, Sesshōmaru is able to confirm his suspicions that Naraku is hiding out inside Mt. Hakurei. Somehow. Lured by the Black Light ''' On the slopes of Mt. Hakurei, Sesshomaru confronts Jakotsu at the edge of a hazy gorge. Sesshomaru recognizes Jakotsu’s scent as belonging to the Shichinin-tai and Jakotsu knows Sesshomaru is related to Inuyasha. Jakotsu makes the mistake of declaring that fact as he commences his attack on Sesshomaru, who powerfully retaliates. Concerned that Rin will be caught in the battle, Sesshomaru orders Jaken to remove Rin from danger. Jaken takes the child, and they start to cross a suspended bridge to the other side of the chasm. The escape is short lived: Suikotsu approaches the pair ominously from the other side. While Sesshomaru gracefully dodges and attacks Jakotsu, Jaken struggles with Suikotsu. The feisty goblin manages to ward off Suikotsu with his ninja stuck, but at a price: the flames from his weapon severely damage the bridge. As Jaken and Rin flee back to Sesshomaru, Suikotsu strikes again and the bridge collapses plummeting the three into the vapor below. Sesshomaru eludes Jakotsu’s final attack winning the bout and humiliating the miserable ronin. He wastes no time jumping into the abyss to rescue Rin. Jakotsu’s shame being beaten by Inuyasha’s brother turns his thoughts back to confronting Inuyasha personally: that make’s Jakotsu happy. Back at the bottom of the gorge, Sesshomaru discovers a river. The scent trail reveals that Rin was carried away, but he finds Jaken. The goblin is scuffed up, but revives when it’s time to brown-nose the boss. Sesshomaru sets off in search of Rin with Jaken following on his heels. It turns out that Rin was carried away, but not by the river - Suikotsu has her. Rin uses the carnage as an opportunity to escape but is snared by the lurking Jakotsu. Sesshomaru travels towards the village, too, having picked up the sent of the Shichinin-tai -- where they are, Rin is sure to be. '''The Exposed Face of Truth While the group settles in to recuperate, back in the mountain village the paralyzed Suikotsu menaces the cowering orphans. Jakotsu observes the scene and as Rin attempts to flee, he captures her and she struggles in his clutches. A single Saimyousho buzzes in, communicating to Jakotsu that Sesshomaru is on his way. Jakotsu orders Suikotsu to forget the children and they leave: killing Sesshomaru is the new priority. They plan to lure him into Mt. Hakurei’s demon damaging barrier, using Rin as bait having heard that Rin is Sesshomaru's single and only weakness. What the Shichinin-tai duo doesn’t realize is that Sesshomaru has already breached the warding, intent on rescuing Rin and exacting revenge on her kidnappers. The clash between Sesshomaru and Jakotsu escalates. Jakotsu is eager to exploit the demon’s diminished capacity, but Sesshomaru wages a strong offensive. Jakotsu taunts Sesshomaru, threatening to kill the captive Rin if he makes a wrong move. Sesshomaru smirks in reply. Angered by his reaction, Jakotsu swings his sword. Sesshomaru launches his defense flinging Toukijin aside, and charging Jakotsu headlong. Sesshomaru’s strategy finds two marks - the Toukijin plunges into Suikotsu’s chest and Sesshomaru’s claws thrust into Jakotsu’s torso. Although wounded, the Shichinin-tai are still determined to make good of their threat to kill Rin. Suikotsu is about to cleave the cringing Rin when an arrow streaks through the air, striking him in the throat. It’s Kikyo‘s arrow, fired to cleanse the corrupted jewel shard. The Woman Who Loved Sesshōmaru, Part 1 The scene shifts to Sesshōmaru's group, Rin and Jaken are reciting tongue twisters (much to Jaken's annoyance). The Woman Who Loved Sesshōmaru, Part 2 The episode ends with Rin humming a song as she waits with Jaken and A-Unfor Sesshōmaru's return, when he arives they continue on their way, but not before Sesshōmaru smacks Jaken on the head for irritating him. Rin and Jaken sit by a campfire. Sesshōmaru overlooks a valley and wonders what disturbs Tenseiga. Hosenki and the Last Shard Jaken and Rin follow Sesshomaru, who detects the scent of Kohaku and Naraku. The Single Arrow of Chaos Rin and Jaken wait in a field for Sesshōmaru when Kagura arrives. The Demon Protector of the Sacred Jewel Shard Sesshōmaru, Rin and Jaken come across the remains of the beheaded Tekkei. Forever with Lord Sesshōmaru ''' That night, Rin asks Jaken what Sesshōmaru will do when he has defeated Naraku, learning Sesshōmaru has long been in search of personal power; he will establish his own empire and Jaken will be Chief Minister. Rin wonders what her position will be, making Jaken shocked that she's willing to follow them that long. Jaken explains it may take several decades to amass the funds and resources, possibly even a full 100 years; to demons, that's nothing, but to humans, it's beyond their normal life spans. Jaken tells her "By the time, the Lord's empire is established, you'll be long-gone." As Rin falls asleep, she calls Jaken stupid and promises herself that she will always be with Sesshōmaru. Jaken wanders through the misty forest, calling for Rin when Sesshōmaru arrives. Sesshōmaru asks if something has happened to Rin, and Jaken says she was kidnapped by Ongokuki; Ongokuki lures children to him with his flute, so he can capture them to be sold to other demons, most likely as food; he believes this to be highly possible as he heard a flute playing when Rin vanished. Sesshōmaru then goes of to search for her, shockingly not so much as hitting Jaken for failing to keep Rin safe; however, this may be due to Ongokuki not being much of a threat to Rin as other demons may be. Jaken fails to notice this in time and is now left to look for both his master and Rin. Elsewhere, Rin follows Ongokuki into a cave filled with weeping children. She awakens from the flute's spell and asks the children what is going on. When they explain Ongokuki kidnapped them, and that they're afraid of him, Rin finds their fearing Ongokuki to be ridiculous, saying he isn't scary. She tells them that bandits are scarier as they kill for no reason what-so-ever (while demons kill humans to eat them), explaining that her family was were killed by bandits. The children tell her that a demon is their problem now, but Rin tells them that she's not afraid as Sesshōmaru will come for her. Ongokuki senses someone is outside his cave and sees children in the shadows; he plays his flute to make them come to him, but finds them staying still. He walks up to them to see that they're only dummies dressed in clothing to trick him - "You fell for it." Ungai's apprentices run in a circle around Ongokuki, destroying him with sutras and prayer beads. Ungai calls to the children, telling them they're safe now; once they're out, he inquires if any remain in the cave. A children tells him that there's one girl still inside; he enters to find Rin again. He tells her it's safe, but she refuses to go with. Ungai picks her up and walks away with her, despite her protests of not wanting to return to a human village. A child tells Ungai Rin said humans are scarier than demons, shocking him. Meanwhile, Sesshōmaru is watching secretly nearby in the woods, having located her. He stays and does nothing as the monks try to reason with Rin to come with them. But when she directly cries out for Sesshōmaru, he gives away his presence, making Ungai fire a vajra in his direction. The resulting explosion destroys the trees around Sesshōmaru. Rin is happy to see him, but Ungai is convinced she is under a spell. Sesshōmaru walks forward to retrieve Rin, making the monks surround and attempt to destroy him, without success. The monks eventually succeed in freezing Sesshōmaru. They try again, freezing him in place; Ungai plunges his staff into the ground and release a blast from its gem, landing a direct. Sesshōmaru moves to grab Tōkijin, but decides against it as Rin is in front of him. He instead begins to reveal his true nature, as if he's going to transform; however, he uses the energy normally used to transform for a psionic attack, causing an explosion. The explosion flings the monks backward, destroying some of their prayer beads and the gem in Ungai's staff. Ungai is left stunned at Sesshōmaru's great intense power. Rin escapes from Ungai and comes up to Sesshōmaru. He tells her to follow him if she chooses to do so and she happily accepts, but Ungai tells her not to as Sesshōmaru is an evil spirit; humans and demons live in different worlds. Ungai's words make Rin remember Jaken telling her that she'll be dead by the time Sesshōmaru establishes his empire. However, this doesn't faze her; she smiles and waves at him before happily following Sesshōmaru. As she does, Ungai stares at the destruction in shock and wonders as to why she'd go off with a demon. During all of this, Inuyasha and his companions are watching from a nearby tree line. Meanwhile, Sesshōmaru and Rin meet up with Jaken; Sesshōmaru wonders where A-Un is. As Jaken remembers he left him back at the campsite, he goes to get A-Un. Looking at gravestones, Rin asks Sesshōmaru that if she were to ever die if he'd remember her, obviously stunning him. He blows off her question by telling her not to "say such silly things." Jaken then returns with A-Un and asks where Sesshōmaru is going. He retorts that he is going to find Naraku. Jaken asks if he can come along if it isn't too much trouble. Rin tells Jaken that he doesn't need to ask. All three take off. '''The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard! (Part 1) Kagura soon realizes the infant is not in the temple, and after receiving a serious wound she retreats. She falls from her feather near Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin. Rin wades into the river to help Kagura. Jaken tries to help and is swept along as well. Sesshomaru pulls all three from the river. As they watch, Kagura regenerates and awakens. The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard! (Part 2) Sesshōmaru begins to leave when Kagura reveals that she knows where Naraku is hiding his heart. She gives a crystal shard to Jaken so they can detect the gem protecting Naraku's heart. Sesshomaru wonders if she intends to use him, only for Kagura to respond only he is intelligent and strong enough to slay Naraku; Jaken is shocked by her flattery towards Sesshomaru. When Kagura leaves, Rin guesses the reason Kagura is helping Sesshomaru is because she loves him; after, "she said all those nice things." Sesshōmaru, Rin and Jaken arrive at Goryōmaru's temple, to find it empty, and a recently dug grave has been dug up and stands open and empty. In the credits montage, we see Sesshomaru and Jaken and Rin walking during the night, Kikyō standing looking out on the top of a mountain, Naraku and Hakudōshi with the near complete Shikon jewel, Kagura and Kohaku among other characters. InuYasha The Final Act Kagura's Wind In a fury, Sesshōmaru unleashes the Azure Dragon Wave, succeeding in cracking Mōryōmaru's armor, but also breaks the sword. Horrified his armor can be damaged, Mōryōmaru retreats. Sesshōmaru tosses aside his broken blade and seeks out the dying Kagura. Rin inquires about Tōkijin, but Sesshōmaru says he no longer has any attachment to it; it wasn't able to break Mōryōmaru's armor. Meido Zangetsuha Tōtōsai then explains that the daiyōkai's heart now possesses what it's been lacking. This prompts Jaken to defend his master, saying his heart is perfect. Rin agrees, saying that Sesshōmaru is caring and kind, making Jaken cry as he's always getting beatings. Tōtōsai continues, explaining that Sesshōmaru has done something that he has never done before, and that is to feel anger and grief for someone who has died. Because of this, Tenseiga has successfully taught him compassion and kindness; it has responded to the change in Sesshōmaru's heart by calling Totosai. Totosai explains that the blade must now be handed back to him, as it's now to reforge Tenseiga into an offensive weapon. Sesshōmaru is intrigued by Tōtōsai's claim. Sesshomaru in the Underworld Rin asks Jaken why Sesshōmaru has taken them to a field in the middle of nowhere. Jaken doesn't know, but explains that the fact Sesshōmaru has been looking for something for the last three days makes what he is looking for important. Tenseiga pulses as they talk. Sesshōmaru notices a dog demon flying the sky and transforms in his true form, flying along with it. Both spiral towards the ground, crashing into it. Once the smoke clears, Sesshōmaru is back in human form along with the other dog demon, revealed to be female. She addresses Sesshōmaru without honorifics, angering Jaken because of the lack of respect she shows towards his master. Ignoring Jaken, the mysterious woman continues, saying that Sesshōmaru must have questions about Tenseiga; what other reason would he have to seek out his mother? This shocks Jaken, who has never met his master's mother before. Kohaku and Rin are likewise shocked by this news. Back to Sesshōmaru's group, they have arrived at a castle in the sky, where Sesshōmaru's mother lives. She is confused by Sesshōmaru keeping two human children with him; he used to despise them. She wonders if he intends to eat them. Sesshōmaru changes the subject, asking if the Inu no Taishō told her of a way to strengthen the Meidō Zangetsuha. She explains that he only gave her a Meidō Stone, which was to be used if Sesshōmaru came seeking advice about Tenseiga; it would place Sesshōmaru in danger, but she is to not be worried or concerned about it. Jaken quickly sees Sesshōmaru must have inherited his mother's cold-heartedness. Sesshōmaru has his mother use the Meidō stone, summoning a Hell hound, which is unaffected by Meidō Zangetsuha. The beast swallows Kohaku and Rin, returning to the Underworld. Sesshōmaru follows after them, but is warned by his mother it would be foolish to go after the humans. He lies, making seem like he's going to slay the hound. When the path closes, she says that none can return alive, pretending to be distraught. Jaken is annoyed she chose now to say that. Arriving at the path to the Underworld, Sesshōmaru follows after the Hell hound. In the world of the living, Jaken is crying about how cruel Sesshōmaru's mother is; he wonders what will happen to Sesshōmaru. She only says sacrifices are necessary to master swords. In the Underworld, Sesshōmaru sees pallbearers try going for Rin, but uses Tenseiga to slay the Hound and the minions of the Netherworld. Sesshōmaru's mother sees this from her Meidō stone, explaining what has happened to Jaken. Jaken, who is shocked, realizes that Rin's life is in danger. This confuses Jaken, who is asked by Sesshōmaru's mother about Rin's relationship to Sesshōmaru. Jaken expresses his jealousy at how Rin is favored over him. She says Rin will die. In the Underworld, Kohaku awakens thanks to his jewel shard, but Rin remains unconscious. Skeletal birds begin attacking them, forcing them to run away. Sesshōmaru fights off the demons, but is forced to rescue Kohaku when the path begins crumbling. He is left to wonder what lays at the end of the path, Jaken asks Sesshōmaru's mother the same question, only to learn that Sesshōmaru will never be able to return, let alone Rin and Kohaku. Kohaku informs Sesshōmaru that Rin stopped breathing, something that shocks him in place. Sesshōmaru's mother watches this and says the Underworld's darkness is in front of him. He orders Kohaku to place her down and attempts to revive her again with Tenseiga; however, he cannot see the pallbearers of the Underworld, something that fills him with great despair. Jaken listens as Sesshōmaru's mother explains that unless the pallbearers of the Underworld can be seen, Rin cannot be revived; though, if the Guardian of the Underworld is slain, Rin may be given her life back. However, it resides in the Underworld, and no one can ever return from there; Rin is dead, with no way to return to life. In the Underworld, Sesshōmaru's rage begins to grow because Tenseiga will not bring back Rin again. Kohaku begs forgiveness, but Sesshōmaru now regrets bringing Rin with him; he should have left her at a human village. Just then, darkness rushes over them and takes off with Rin's body. Sesshōmaru and Kohaku give chases; they run into the darkness of the Underworld. In the World of the Living, both his mother and Jaken are shocked by this. Jaken begins crying, unable to live. Jaken is quieted when Sesshōmaru's mother explains that she will open a path back to the World of the Living for Sesshōmaru to return through; she is not a heartless monster. Back in the Underworld, Sesshōmaru is still giving chase to Rin just as the portal back to the World of the Living opens; his mother urges him to come back as Tenseiga has been strengthened. He orders Kohaku to take the path back to the World of the Living, but both take off. Sesshōmaru's mother decides to leave him to his fate. Sesshōmaru soon comes to a heap of bodies, which is below a black hole. It's force begins pulling them in, but only Kohaku is sent flying, Sesshōmaru pulls him back with his Whip of Light, telling him that will be the last time he'll save him. He sees the Guardian of the Underworld holding Rin; the Guardian is about to send her in next until Sesshōmaru slays it. No that he's slain the Guardian of the Underworld, Rin should come back to life; holding her, Sesshōmaru orders Rin to wake. However, Sesshōmaru finds Rin has not been brought back once more. Sesshōmaru's mother sees this in her stone, asking Jaken if Tenseiga brought Rin back before. Once he tells her yes, she explains Rin cannot be brought back. Kohaku carried Rin on his back and followed Sesshōmaru's lead. In the Underworld, Sesshōmaru drops Tenseiga as he realizes that he can not save Rin from death. Facing away from Kohaku, Sesshōmaru shows his grief as he holds Rin close, blaming himself for her dying again. She died, and for what? Just to make Meidō Zangetsuha stronger? To Sesshōmaru, nothing was worth losing Rin's life. As if reacting to his distress, Tenseiga begins glowing. Kohaku notices that the corpses are starting to crawl towards the blade. Sesshōmaru sees that all these poor souls want is salvation. He picks up the blade to grant their request, sending out an expanding pillar of blue light, much to Kohaku's amazement. Sesshōmaru's mother sees this in the stone, becoming surprised. Sesshōmaru is heard calling out "Meidō Zangetsuha," and a Meidō opens in the World of the Living. Sesshōmaru exits the Meidō with Rin's body and Kohaku. Sesshōmaru lays Rin down with Jaken looking at her corpse. Sesshōmaru's mother notices he's sad, but wonders why; Meidō Zangetsuha has become stronger, the reason he sought her out. Sesshōmaru's calm barely remains intact as he angrily asks his mother if she knew Rin would die. She informs him that she's learned Rin was already brought back by Tenseiga; however, the blade is limited to "one revival per person"; one can only bend the laws of life so much. The Inu no Taishō needed Sesshōmaru to learn sorrow and fear for someone's death; the sword of healing can only be held by one of with a caring heart. Jaken realizes that Rin's death was for Sesshōmaru's sake, so he that he would learn compassion and earn the right to wield the Meido Zangetsuha. Jaken begins crying, explaining that he is doing so on Sesshōmaru's behalf, since his master is not one to do so. This shocks his mother, who realizes Sesshōmaru valued the human girl's life over power. She tells Sesshōmaru that "this is her last chance" and places the Meidō stone around Rin. The stone glows, and she explains the light is the life belonging to Rin that was left behind in the Underworld. Rin opens her eyes, shocking Sesshōmaru. He places his hand on Rin's face; Rin is happy he's there. Jaken gives thanks in Sesshōmaru's place; his mother asks if Sesshōmaru is happy now. Jaken tells her that he is very happy. This confuses her. All Sesshōmaru's fuss over a human girl; she notes Sesshōmaru has inherited one of the Inu no Taishō's more unusual traits. Upon leaving, Sesshōmaru's mother inquires as to how Kohaku could survive in the Underworld, but Rin couldn't; he explains about the shard in his neck. She warns him that Tenseiga cannot bring him back, something he says he'll remember the warning well. A Complete Meidō Ahead, Sesshōmaru's group is lead by the boy, with Jaken asking if his master knows her; this is not the case. Jaken then wonders if Sesshōmaru has suspected this a trap; promising a secret about Tenseiga is a bait too juicy to resist. Sesshōmaru says he'll slay the boy if that's the case. However, the boy has vanished. A sphere of purple energy comes at them, barely missing; Kohaku and Rin board A-Un while Jaken falls. Sesshōmaru flies up to see the sender of the attack, a slender, black-clad daiyoukai, and the boy. Sesshōmaru tries to destroy their footing with a Meidō while Kohaku rescues Jaken. The daiyoukai notices Sesshōmaru deliberately aimed below them so he can learn about Tenseiga, and comments mockingly. Once the Meidō closes, everyone is left amazed. Not too surprising, Myōga ended up on Kagome's shoulder, a safe distance from the fight. Sesshōmaru stares at Tenseiga, but merely sheathes it and begins to depart silently. Inuyasha claims that Shishinki was lying; Tenseiga is a complete blade with a complete Meidō Zangetsuha; Inuyasha is only trying to get Sesshōmaru to stop bugging him about Tessaiga, wanting him to accept Tenseiga as a proper inheritance from their father. Sesshōmaru is annoyed by Inuyasha's lack of understanding; it was because both blades were together that the Meidō could become a complete circle. In response to Inuyasha's proffered olive branch, he replies that they are destined to fight to the day they die. Sesshōmaru leaves with Kohaku, Rin and Jaken following on A-Un. Sango is left concerned. True Heir Rin sees Sesshōmaru arrive, and goes to greet him. However, Byakuya's voice cuts in, explaining that Inuyasha is smelling his scent. Everyone looks up to find him flying above on his origami crane; he explains he gifted Sesshōmaru with a fragment of Kanna's Mirror Demon. Shippō becomes shocked by this, remembering how hard it was to defeat the Mirror Demon. Rin yells for Sesshōmaru to not seek help from Naraku as he's evil, going on to explain that while he was gone, Kohaku was attacked by Naraku. Byakuya becomes annoyed by the "audience", deciding to send Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha somewhere they can fight in peace; he splashes water from his gourd around them, creating a miniature moon. It floats up into the sky before seemingly collapsing into itself. Sango wonders where they've gone, only for Byakuya to says "good question"; she tosses Hiraikotsu at him, only for Byakuya to teleport away. However, Sesshōmaru could care less and turns to leave. Tōtōsai stops him, pointing to the object that fell from the Meidō with them; it's a restored Tenseiga. Though now the blade cannot be used to kill, it can still be used to heal, which makes it powerful as a weapon meant to kill. Sesshōmaru is left annoyed, wondering if he's now supposed to be charged with the task of healing people; he takes off without the blade. Rin takes it instead, promising to give Tenseiga to Sesshōmaru once he's in a better mood. Sango is left saddened as Kohaku leaves again. Magatsuhi's Evil Will Elsewhere, Sesshōmaru's group has encountered two demons who have heard of him losing his weapon. Rin asks Jaken why so many demons have been challenging Sesshōmaru lately; it's because that they believe they will win prestige for defeating a weaponless Sesshōmaru. The demons say that Kohaku will be theirs once they win, only for Sesshōmaru to quickly dispatch them and say they're moving on. Jaken asks Kohaku if he knew what the demons meant; he does, knowing the demons have all been after his jewel shard. Inuyasha decides to use Meidō Zangetsuha to get rid of Magatsuhi's parts, but he quickly scatters them around the group; he's preventing Inuyasha from swinging as it would mean he could accidentally hit his friends. Sesshōmaru leads everyone close to Inuyasha to keep them safe. Miroku questions this, but Rin says Lord Sesshōmaru has always had a kind and caring heart. Sesshōmaru heads straight for Magatushi's head, despite everyone's pleas not to; his very pride is at stake, and he cannot allow someone else to take his prey. The Day of Days Outside, Tōtōsai completes a sheath for Bakusaiga; Sesshōmaru decides to search for Magatsuhi, leaving Rin and Jaken behind for their own safety despite their protests. Inuyasha isn't too happy with leaving the job of finishing off Magatsuhi to unseal Kagome's spiritual powers to his brother, but doesn't have a choice. When the Jewel is Whole Back to the battlefield, Sango informs Sesshōmaru both Miroku and Rin were infected with Magatsuhi's poison during his possession of Kohaku, prompting him to leave. Everyone agrees they should follow Sesshōmaru back; Inuyasha calls up to Kagome, telling her they're leaving Miroku, Shippō and Kaede arrive soon afterwards. Once Jaken explains what happened, he puts all the blame on Miroku, because he's the one who sucked in Magatsuhi, allowing it the luxury of being able to possess Rin. Sesshōmaru arrives at this point, saying it's just as he expected; Jaken is frightened for his life. Miroku and Kaede question him, asking what he means and that if Magatsuhi's main form was hiding inside Miroku. Sesshōmaru leaves without a word, making Shippō say he's not exactly nice; however, he could have at least answered them. Jaken is then surprised Sesshōmaru didn't so much as glance at him; Rin must be in so much danger that Sesshōmaru doesn't have the time to kill him. Flying to find Rin, Sesshōmaru realizes Magatsuhi kidnapped Rin for only one reason: to seal both Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. Sesshōmaru arrives at the same time. Byakuya appears before them, saying that Bakusaiga will be able to slay Naraku without any problem; he adds that Rin is inside. Naraku's belly opens, acting as an invitation to his foes. Sesshōmaru immediately goes inside, making Byakuya joke that his concern for Rin brings tears to his eyes Naraku: Trap of Darkness Kagome awakens at the bottom of the pit where she had been pushed by Inuyasha. She finds that Sesshōmaru is next to her, killing the demons who are trying to attack her. Sesshōmaru quickly deduces that Inuyasha was consumed by Naraku's darkness and transformed into his demon form; Kagome follows after him to find Rin. Upon seeing what appears to be her, Kagome is told it was nothing more than an illusion. Sesshōmaru feels insulted by Naraku's tricks, but knows he cannot use Bakusaiga as Rin could be used as a shield. Elsewhere, Rin awakens and sees Magatsuhi looming near her. She runs off, calling for Sesshōmaru. However, she bumps into Inuyasha, who Magatsuhi is willing to allow kill her. However, Inuyasha tells Rin not to move and tries hitting Magatsuhi, something that impresses the evil spirit as the human heart in Inuyasha is still holding on. He then possesses Inuyasha, ready to fight Sesshōmaru again. Sesshōmaru, catching Rin's scent flies towards her with Kagome, but Naraku swallows Rin into his flesh. Now without any distractions for his foe, Magatsuhi uses Tessaiga to create a Meidō Zangetsuha. However, Sesshōmaru is too close to dodge it, meaning he's most likely to die from the attack. Naraku: Trap of Light Resuming his search for Rin now that his personal vendetta against Magatsuhi is settled, Sesshōmaru notices he can find her scent much easier now. He wonders if Kagome's spiritual powers purified Naraku's demonic aura, which was covering Rin's scent. Elsewhere, Kohaku, Jaken and Shippō notice Naraku is shaking, wondering if he knows they're inside him. At that very question, Jaken and Shippō are tossed off A-Un while Kohaku continues on ahead. At that moment, Byakuya loses his right arm, losing focus on his illusion. Rin falls just in time to miss being hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Although Rin is freed and falls to her death, Kohaku manages to break out to save Rin before falling. Byakuya says Sango was willing to kill her, making sure Sesshōmaru overhears. He glowers but does not act. Sango begs him to wait to kill her until after Naraku has been defeated. Sesshōmaru seems fine with the delay. Everyone heads off as Naraku's body falls apart around them, while Byakuya sneaks off to draw his sword, saying that it's time for him to draw it. Naraku's Uncertain Wish Further away, Rin awakens on A-Un, happy to see Kohaku and Sesshōmaru. Miasma starts pouring into their path. A repentant Sangogives Rin her protective mask to safe her from the poison. She then rushes off ahead of them. Sesshomaru notes how eager she is to kill Naraku, and how much she regrets what she tried to do to Rin. Thoughts Fall Short Inuyasha says Naraku finally fed his soul to the jewel, just to get more power. Bakusaiga's attack continues to cause Naraku's to fall apart. Even near death, Naraku is still defiant, blasting the group with chunks of his body, coated with miasma, and they all do their best to dodge. Sesshōmaru orders Jaken to take Kohaku and Rin away from the battle. Rin returns Sango's mask to her while Kohaku lends his to Miroku; Sesshōmaru sees this, deciding to forgive Sango. Kagome notices that any miasma near her is getting purified, but wonders why Naraku keeps stopping her from firing an arrow at him that would purify the jewel. Naraku thinks to himself it's not yet time for her to shoot. Toward Tomorrow Kagome is learning how to make medicine from Jinenji and how to perform exorcisms from Kaede; Inuyasha notes how serious she is taking her lessons, which says is because she needs to get used to living in the Feudal Era. However, she then asks why Rin is living with Kaede in the village, learning Kaede advised Sesshōmaru to let Rin learn how to live amongst humans first so she can choose to resume traveling with him or live in a human village. At the very mention of him, Sesshōmaru flies above them with Jaken, who notices Kagome's return. Kagome calls out 'Brother-in-law' to Sesshōmaru as he passes, which he responds to with a very dirty and slightly embarrassed look (Inuyasha looks similarly put out); Inuyasha explains that what she said sounded very wrong. When Jaken starts yelling at Kagome for saying that, Sesshōmaru tells him to shut up or he'll kill him. Kaede questions what kind of present Sesshōmaru gave Rin this time; Rin shows her a new kimono. Movies InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time Sesshōmaru appears, realizing that his father's ancient enemy is fighting with his half brother, but chooses not to interfere. For the first time in the series he has a conversation with Kikyō. Kikyō somehow knew he was Inuyasha's older brother, and Sesshōmaru knew about her relationship with Inuyasha as he told Jakenand Rin that she was nothing but a dead miko. He leaves warning her that only he will kill Inuyasha. InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island Evidence * When Rin thought that Sesshōmaru was leaving her in the village indefinitely she was shocked and upset to the point where she shouted that she was going with him. Showing her intent at wanting to stay with him. * Sesshōmaru's desire to protect Jaken and Rin—even at the expense of his pride—proves he really does love them. * Quotes : "Stupid master Jaken. I'll always be with Lord Sesshōmaru. Forever, and ever."―Rinsrc : "Um, I was wondering Lord Sesshōmaru. If I died one day, I was wondering... Would you always remember me?"―Rinsrc : "She cannot be saved? I cannot save her? Tenseiga... I let her die. For something like this. Nothing I could've gained was worth losing her. Nothing at all!"―Sesshōmarusrc : "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious."―Sesshōmarusrc Trivia Databooks Gallery Episode 162 - 9-0.png Images.jpg Episode 9 (FA) 2.jpg Episode 162 - 8.png Episode 162 - 9.png Relationship Kikyo and Sesshomaru.jpg Latest-3.jpeg Category:Couples involving sesshomaru Category:Couples involving rin